Bubbles
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: What happens when Yoh doesn't want a bath...? HaoxYoh this is for my sis Jessie for being so sweet to me and for V.Day I love you!


**Bubbles**

Joh: Heh, I was eating dinner with my disturbed siblings when I thought of this idea. I'm just a sucker for bath scenes

Jessie: Ah, it must be good then!

Joh: I love you!

J twins: -Kisses-

Joh: Nice way to start a story off!

Jessie: Nice way to start anything off.

Oh yeah…

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha! Come on….do you really think I own Shaman King? You do? Bow down to me!

0o0o0

Hao looked up when he heard the door bang open and watched his younger brother race inside, dripping wet and half covered in mud. He raised a delicate eyebrow when Yoh leaped over the couch and landed next to him.

"Do I want to know what you were doing?" Hao asked slowly, taking in the other's dirty appearance.

Yoh laughed and attempted to wipe a small patch of dirt off his face, but only succeeded in making it worse. "I don't think so." He answered brightly.

"Ah…" Hao trailed off and reached over to wipe a smudge of dirt off Yoh's cheek. "You need a bath."

He smiled slightly when Yoh's eyes widened in horror.

"But I don't want a bath!"

Hao sighed and put down the book he had been reading. It seemed that he would have to come back to it another day. "You're not sleeping next to me like that." He frowned, as he looked Yoh up and down once more. "You're filthy."

Yoh grinned sheepishly and shrugged as if he couldn't help it.

"Come on," Hao prompted, tugging on his brother.

"No, I don't wanna!" Yoh whined stubbornly.

Hao cast his twin an amused yet exasperated look. "It's just a bath."

"I know, but this is just mud." Yoh replied, shaking his matted hair out of his eyes.

Hao ignored the response and continued to drag the reluctant Yoh upstairs and into the bathroom. He pushes Yoh ahead of him and closed the door, making sure it was locked properly.

"Nooo! Onii-chaan!" Yoh turned to him with wide pleading eyes.

Hao looked at him blankly before turning on the taps, allowing hot water to stream into the tub. "How about a bubble bath then?" he suggested after a full minute of putting p with Yoh's puppy dogface.

Yoh brightened slightly and leaned over Hao to watch him pour the bubble mixture into the water. "It's pink." He commented happily as bubbles began to form. He paused, seeming to think hard for a few moments. "Hey, you tricked me!"

"…"

"You're trying to get me to take a bath! But I refuse, so Hah!" Yoh cried out triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I refuse for you to refuse." Hao told him firmly, peeling Yoh's muddy white shirt off.

"Well, I refuse for you to refuse for me to refuse to take a bath!" Yoh said this all in one breath, pulling away from the older twin.

Hao barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he continued to undress the complaining shaman.

"But Hao! That's not fair!" Yoh whined, stumbling back against the locked door as Hao quickly slid his pants and boxers off.

"I'm not fair, now get in the tub." Hao ordered, turning Yoh around so that he was facing the water.

"No!"

"Get in!"

"Never!"

"Yoh…" Hao said slowly, his voice dropping to a low whisper. Gracefully he shrugged his poncho off and placed his hands on Yoh's shoulders as the material pooled at his feet. He smiled sweetly and pushed Yoh down slowly and easily.

Yoh stared up at him with wide eyes, hardly noticing that he was being pushed gently into the bubbly water with Hao towering over him.

"See? This isn't so bad." Hao murmured once Yoh was fully in the tub.

Yoh blinked, watching silently as Hao picked up an orange washcloth and began scrubbing at his mud caked skin.

Hao smiled to himself as he rubbed his brother's face, Yoh preoccupied with playing with the pink bubbles floating around him.

Suddenly, Yoh made to get up. Hao pushed him back down, splashing the water against the rims. "You're not clean yet." Hao informed him.

"But I still don't want a bath!"

"You're still getting one!"

Yoh whined loudly and pouted his lips cutely.

Hao smirked and unable to stop himself he leaned down and caught Yoh in a deep kiss. Yoh automatically reached up to wrap his arms around the fire shaman's neck, pulling him closer.

Hao leaned in, falling into the tub making a splash of foamy water and pink bubbles.

The two didn't notice as Hao had Yoh pressed against the side of the tub, running his hands over the bare skin. After a few breathless minutes they broke apart panting.

"I don't mind anymore onii-chan." Yoh whispered against Hao's lips.

With another smirk Hao moved in again. "Time to wash Yoh."

0o0o0

Joh: Not that touchy…

Jessie: That's so unlike you!

Joh: I know!


End file.
